originalandfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nanotide
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Original and Fan Characters Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I guessed you had to go, well I hope you have a goodnight a good tomorrow and stay pretty and kind, and sweet, hopefully like your dreams, goodnight 83 -love Tyler A. Peterman Thank you 83, Have a good school day by the way and hopefully your parents will be consistent with their rules -love Tyler Emeraldgreeny (talk) 12:13, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ohai :D Hope ya remember me XD Long time no talked, so I though giving you a message ^^ I am glad you made this wiki. It will help you remembering those old days on the Sonic Fan Character wiki. I see you, Gamer and Surge made quite a lot of things here :D Hope we will talk some more and good luck on your wiki :D Say Hi to Gamer and Surge from me please :3 Emeraldgreeny (talk) 13:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I am so glad you responded :D Lets chat on the Portwich Edge wiki ^^ BTW, I knew this site since I started my yolo (YouOnlyLiveOnline) So ya XD I'll wait you at Portwich Edge wiki chat! Dear Kate, I forgot to mention yesterday that I have a doctors appointment after school on friday, so I may not be on so if Im not, I love you so much and hope you have a good da 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:16, May 16, 2014 (UTC)